iHave the Power
by RayLedgend
Summary: "Hi, my name's Spencer Shay, and I have the power to control people's minds. Watch how I use it to mess with my sister and her friends!" Alright, kind of a crazy premise, but roll with it. Fair warnings: lemon, and things get dark and painful in ch. 2.
1. Prologue

Well, hi there. My name is Spencer Shay. I'm an artist by trade, and I like to think I'm pretty good at it. I'm not one of those pretentious modern art types, though. My art's a lot more fun. In fact, if you didn't know me, you probably wouldn't even know my stuff was supposed to be art. Sculptures made out of hammers and saws, and statues made from cheese, things like that.

I've also got a younger sister named Carly who hosts an internet series with her friends, Sam and Freddie. It's kinda popular, actually, but what I actually want to tell you about is my power to control people's minds. Well, mind control may not quite be the right way to describe it. I mean, I guess I could use it for that, but it's more like action control. They still know what they're doing, but they aren't in control of their own bodies, if you know what I mean. I guess I should tell you the whole story.

So, it all started just a couple of weeks ago when I was walking home from the groovy smoothie. I was walking down the street sipping my blueberry bang when some old dude grabbed me by the shoulder. I jumped, and turned around right quick, ready to fight to the death to defend my smoothie if it came to that, but he put his hands up and told me to wait.

"Wait, sir!" He said. "I have something I want to give you."

Well, when I heard free stuff was involved, I settled down pretty quick. "You want to give me something? Well, what is it, my man?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out some relic of a cell phone. The thing was as thick as a brick, and it had an antenna sticking out. Honestly, I couldn't believe they even made phones that looked like that anymore. I probably looked a bit upset with his gift, but he still held it out to me with a smile on his face.

"Uhh . . . sorry, bro. I've already got a phone." 'And I don't need you pushing your junk onto me,' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry friend. This device is special," he said as he reached out closer to me.

Normally, I'd call bullshit on this guy, but for the sake of plot convenience, I stuck around. "Special how?"

Now his sincere smile turned to a more sinister smirk. "You can use it to control people!"

"Really, now?" I said, totally unimpressed. If you couldn't hear the disbelief in my voice, you could probably see it on my face, because I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this guy. 'He could at least try and make it sound real,' I thought.

"Think what you want, but it's no lie, friend. If you use this to send someone one of those 'text messages', they'll do whatever you tell them to. You can make them do anything!"

"Uh-huh." I still wasn't buying it. "So, if I send someone a text that says 'Bark like a dog', they'll just up and start barking?"

"Heh, heh. That's how it works, friend." He grabbed my wrist and pulled out my hand. "Give it a try. You can take it." He put the phone looking thing delicately in my hand, and wrapped my fingers around it.

I sighed, but I took his gift anyway. "Alright, I'll take it." I put the phone into my pocket and gave him a phony appreciative smile. "Thanks, man."

The guy smirked again. "Heh. Come tomorrow, I'm sure you'll be wanting to thank me a lot more." And with that, he gave me a nod, and turned to go on his way, while I went on mine.

So, when I got back home, I put the phone on my nightstand first thing, 'cause it was kind of bulging out of my pocket, but after that, I kind of forgot about it. I headed downstairs finished off my smoothie, and watched some TV on the couch. I hung out a little with Carly when she got home, and mostly just had a normal rest of the day. It wasn't until that night that I even thought about the thing again.

I was laying in bed, when I turned and saw the 'Mind Control Phone' just sitting where I left it. Honestly, I don't know what came over me at the time, but, I decided to try it. I just needed to test it out, you know, even if it was just to prove that crazy old man wrong. I got kind of an anxious feeling inside, but I picked up that behemoth of a phone, and typed Carly's number into the contacts. When it came time to give the text, though, I needed to be careful. I had to make it a command where when it didn't work out, I wouldn't get in trouble, but it also had to be something she'd never do otherwise. "Think, Spencer. What's something that no one in their right mind would ever do?" Just then it hit me!

"Carly, reply to this text with a message saying 'Bronies don't annoy me at all!'"

'Perfect' I thought. 'If she sends a message like that, there's no way she'd have done it of her own free will!' So, I sent the message, and waited a bit. At first, there was no answer, just like I thought, but after a few seconds, the old guy's phone let out an annoying beep, and it said a new text came in.

Well, now I was thinking "What the hell? Carly actually gave some brony supporter the time of day", but I didn't know the half of it. I opened the text, and lo and behold, it said exactly what I told her to say. 'Bronies don't annoy me at all!'

My mouth hung open for a second or two, as I sat up and just stared at the screen. I just couldn't believe it. "N-no way!" I shook, and started to sweat. "Does this thing really work? I mean, it could just be coincidence, right? Carly might just be friends with a brony, or something. I wouldn't put it past Freddie to be into that shit." I wiped some sweat from my forehead. "I-I've got to make sure this wasn't a fluke. I need to see this work with my own two eyes."

Well, since Carly was the only other person in the apartment, I sent her another message right quick. "Go to your brother's room and lick your phone in front of him." I gotta say, it felt really weird sending my little sister a text like that, but I just had to be sure this thing worked, you know? I had to see if this thing was legit with my own eyes, and this was the perfect way to prove it. So, I hit send, and waited for her in dead silence. For a couple seconds, nothing happened, but then I heard Carly's bedroom door creak open.

My eyes just went wide, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but it was definitely Carly. She sounded like she was hyperventilating with fear, and I heard her begging herself to stop, and believe me, it was just as crazy to hear as it sounds. "What the hell am I doing?" She screamed. "Why can't I stop!" Regardless of her own pleading, though, she kept getting closer. Eventually, she grabbed at my doorknob, and pulled it open.

When I saw her walk into my room, she was shaking and sweating, but she pulled out her phone and opened her mouth. Her hand shook, but she couldn't stop it. Her breathing was quick and hyper, but she still didn't stop. Slowly, she moved her phone up to her face, and stuck out her tongue. Her face went bright red, and she looked about ready to cry, but there was no stopping it. She closed her eyes, probably with embarrassment, but she gave her phone a lick right before my eyes.

"What the fuck," I whispered in disbelief. I could still hardly believe it, but, I saw it with my own eyes. Carly just did everything I told her to.

Right when she was done, though, she threw the thing off her tongue, and shook with fear. "S-S-Spencer, I . . . I don't know what's happening to me!" She was really shaking with terror now. "It – they keep sending me texts, and I can't - I just . . . my body just moves on its own! I mean what if they make me do something dangerous, or . . . Spencer please, I don't know what's going on!" She started tearing up with fear by now.

"No way!" I said, still genuinely shocked myself. "So, that's why you just came in here and licked-"

"Yeah!" She cut me off. "Spencer, it was horrible. They even made me say I don't mind bronies!" Reliving that one made Carly break down and weep in front of me, and I took the opportunity to sneakily type her another text from under the covers. To tell you the truth, I felt like a horrible brother for not even comforting her at all while she was like this, but I needed to cover my tracks on this. Plus, I don't think I had a better opportunity, since in her crying fit, she didn't hear my keys typing, or even the beep the old guy's phone made when it sent messages, but she heard her phone vibrating when my next text got to her.

Three quick vibrates: the setting for incoming texts on Carly's phone. When she heard that, her eyes got wide with fear. She shook with terror, but her arm reached out, and grabbed the phone. She looked like she did when she first came into my room, though. Like she was fighting against it, but there was no winning this struggle. She still grabbed the phone, and opened the text.

'Delete all of my commands from your inbox. Then, return to your room and forget about everything that happened in the last half hour.' To tell you the truth, I was gambling on this one. I had no clue if it would work, but at the very least, I knew that she'd at least delete the text from her inbox. I just had to hope it would actually make her forget too.

"Wait, what?" Carly said, but just like that, she went through her texts and deleted all the ones I sent with that old dude's phone. And when that was done, she got up, and walked back to her room almost like a zombie.

Well, I gave it a minute or two, but she didn't come back to my room, so I decided to check up on her. I got up out of bed, and made my way over to her room. "Carly? You in there?" I called while knocking on her door.

"Yeah." I heard her roll out of bed before she opened up the door. "What is it, Spencer?"

"Hey, is everything ok in there, Carly?"

Well, at that question, she looked a little confused. "Yeah? Should I not be?"

By now, I could already tell that things had worked out a-ok for me, but I decided to make absolutely sure it worked. "I mean, after that whole texting incident with the bronies and all that, you seemed kind of shaken up." Well, at that one, Carly gave me a look like I might as well have said 'Martians came out of my ass to steal the moon cheese, fair maiden.'

"Spencer, were you dreaming or something? I don't know what you're talking about." And you could see in her eyes that she really didn't know what I was talking about. It was official. My commands had all worked. Every single one.

"Ugh, maybe I was," I said to her. "It just felt so real, though." I shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll head back to my room, then."

"Ok, Spence, I'll see ya tomorrow," she said with a smile.

And that's the story. You know, ever since that day, I've been using this phone pretty much daily, and honestly, who wouldn't be? I've tried out all kinds of things, and learned all sorts of crazy rules to this phone, too. I'd tell you more about it, but for now, I'm gonna get Carly's teacher to blow me.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Ok, then. This is . . . random. Like, I don't even know why I wrote this, and I certainly don't know why I chose to make it an iCarly fic either. Anyways, for all you pervs out there, not to worry. There will be sex. Hot, mind controlled, technically rape, depraved and immoral sex . . . yay =P I honestly don't know if I'll stay in first person for the whole story, or if that'll just be for the prologue, and I don't really know when I'll get around to updating, either. I've got ideas in my head. At this point it's just a matter of getting over my laziness, and actually putting some words down on paper. Maybe some reviews will motivate me to work faster? Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


	2. Sam 1

Alright, it's been a while but now it's time for Chapter 2, so let's start this shit! So, Sam's at lunch or some shit, I don't fuckin' know and it doesn't really matter either, 'cause she won't be there long. Wherever the fuck she is, our story opens with the vibration of her cell phone, and before she even knew it, Sam had grabbed her phone and flipped it open like a biological instinct.

"Strip naked in the nearest boy's bathroom and wait there until you're told you can leave. Do whatever you can to get whoever you see to fuck you, and don't resist them, no matter what they do." Now, there's a couple things you might be wondering to yourself. First of all, yes, this is Spencer sending this text, and if you're wondering how he benefits from an order like this . . . well, the answer is, he doesn't. You see, to enjoy this story, you're gonna have to come to terms with the fact that this plot doesn't actually matter. The "plot" of this story has but one reason to exist, and that's to set up crazy-ass sex scenes.

Now then, back to the story. Sam would have wondered what the fuck kind of prank this was, and who sent it, but before she even realized it, she had gotten up and was heading out the door. She couldn't stop herself, she just kept moving. It was like being the passenger in a car. She could see where she was going, but she had no control of her destination. It was all the more scary of course, because it was like her whole body had been hijacked. Her legs kept moving, but she wasn't walking . . . well, she wasn't trying to. She was practically possessed. All the while, that message kept buzzing through her head. The whole way, it just kept pulsing in her mind. Every second, she could think less and less as the command took her over.

After not long at all, she was there. Sam brought herself to the nearest men's room and walked inside. Hands shaking with terror, Sam grabbed at her T-shirt and pulled it off. Her jeans came off next, and after that she pulled off her bra, leaving her tits fully exposed. Finally, off came her panties, as Sam left herself totally bare. Now, I hate to keep breaking the flow like this, but I've noticed something about myself. I never mention shoes or socks during my strip scenes. Horrible foot-based childhood trauma or a desperate attempt to cover up my raging foot fetish? You decide.

But anyway, with Sam now naked, she sat herself down on this piss soaked floor between two urinals and waited for someone to come inside. She wouldn't have to wait long, though, as lo and behold someone was already in there. About a minute or so after she had gotten herself nude, a flush came from one of the toilet stalls, and out walked the nerdiest kid you ever did see.

Ken Jones, an 80 pound weakling with glasses as thick as your science textbook. He had hair as black as ink, and shoulders as narrow as any girl's. He wore a white button down with a pocket protector, and light brown khakis. The very definition of a nerd. Now, Ken hadn't noticed Sam yet, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of there, but she couldn't move an inch. No, instead of moving, Sam broke his attention away from the sink with a call.

"F-fuck me," Sam called out with a shaking voice. Ken shook his head around in the direction of the sound to see Sam shakily crawling in his direction. He jumped back, this being completely out of his normal experience. This was, after all, the closest he's ever been to a naked girl not on his computer screen. He shook with disbelief, but Sam just crawled closer.

"Sam? What the hell is going on? Why are y-AHH!"

"Please . . . fuck me." Sam was mere inches from him now, and placed her palm on his crotch, effectively grabbing his dick through his khakis. Her face was a mix of contradictory emotion. Her cheeks were tomato red with embarrassment, but her eyes were wide with fear, and maybe a hint of anger. Still, all the while, her mouth was pulling itself into an unwilling smile. Still on her hands and kness, Sam gripped at his shaft, and fiddled with his belt.

Now, although self conscious, Ken knew that as a virgin math geek who spent his nights and weekends playing WoW, the chance to fuck the hottest girl in school was once in a lifetime. With an "about to win a prize" sort of nervousness, Ken took off his pants, and his briefs along with them. And now that he was bottomless, Ken circled around to Sam's rear end and felt around her vaginal opening with his dick.

"Please, p-put it in." Her voice and body were still shaking, but all she could do was beg. Ken sure didn't need her to ask again, though, as he found her opening and clumsily pushed himself inside . . . oh, and she was a virgin, so there was blood or some shit. Sam's eyes widened with the sudden sharp pain as she let herself be violated, but there was no stopping Ken now. He was in, and he'd be staying there until his was finished.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. "I can't believe what's happening!" she thought. "Ken Jones? I'd break a twig like this in half for even looking at me this way if I could just fucking move, so why can't I? It's like I've been hypnotized . . . wait a second . . . oh SHIT!" It was then that she realized it. That's just what happened.

Now Sam had thought she had no choice but to wait for Ken to finish up, but as he was clumsily bringing himself to climax, Jack Brownson, school bully, walked in to take a piss. Of course, he totally forgot why he was there when he saw what was going on in there. Ken Jones, the guy he stole lunch money from on a daily bases was fucking Sam Pucket, the girl who was too good for practically the entire school.

"The fuck are you doin', Jones?" Jack's yell got Sam's and Ken's attention right quick as Ken stopped his awkward thrusting on a dime, and started to sweat.

"Jack! What are— I mean, when did you—"

"Please, Jack. Please fuck me." Ken shot his head back to Sam at that one, but Jack just leaned back and laughed.

"Ha! You heard the lady, Jones." Jack walked over with a confident swagger, and shoved Ken by the chest, sending him out of Sam's vagina and onto the ground. "She wants a real man!" And at that, Jack grabbed Sam by the thighs and pulled them apart, lifting her legs from the ground in the process. "I hope you like it rough!" With no further warning, Jack pulled her close as he forcefully pushed his 8 inch cock into her ass. No lube or any shit like that. It's not like he knew to come prepared, anyway. Sam yelped with uncharacteristic pain as Jack violently pulled her on and off of him like he owned her. Violent may be the best way to describe his treatment, actually, as Sam began to bleed from the anus as his thrusting became too much for her. Of course, she could only moan and hope and hope there wasn't much more to go, and while she tried to fight crying, her eyes started to tear up as well.

By now, Ken had come to his senses and was rubbing the back of his head to relieve the soreness. It was only when he felt a vibrating at his ass that he realized he had fallen onto Sam's jeans, and by extension the cell phone in her pocket. Sam tried to reach for the phone, almost on instinct, but Jack stopped her short just as she was reaching for it.

"Hey, stay still! I'm almost done!"

Sam froze like a statue when she heard his order, though. She couldn't move an inch, not even to move her hand back to where it was. Fear returned to Sam, as she had no idea what was going on now, but it was all because of Spencer's text. "Don't resist them no matter what they do." It was just vague enough that it had a pretty unintended effect. She couldn't oppose them, even if they gave her an order. Now that's a scary feeling.

So, while Sam could do nothing to resist being Jack's fuck toy, Ken decided to invade her privacy, and check her cell phone. Taking her pants from the ground, Ken reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, and promptly flipped it open to read the new text.

Meanwhile, Jack was very nearly done with Sam now. With a few more stabs of his dick, Jack pulled her in as far as she would go, grunting as he shot a thick load of ejaculate into her. And, now that Jack was finally done, he plopped himself out of Sam's ass, and let her legs drop. Of course, with only one arm supporting her, Sam collapsed to the ground pretty quick, semen leaking out of her gaping ass. Even though she still couldn't move, she probably wouldn't have anyway. Sam just lied there, feeling empty and powerless.

"Hey, no time to rest yet, you slut!" Jack circled around to her head. "You still have to suck my dick clean." With that, Sam pulled herself to her hands and knees, and took Jack's softening member into her mouth, and despite the anal stench, she licked clean every nook and cranny as she sucked him dry of residual sperm.

"Say, Jack." Ken walked over beside Jack.

"You're still here, Jones? The fuck do you want?"

"I think I might know why Sam wanted to have sex with the both of us. Take a look at this." Ken handed Jack his cell phone, opened right up to Spencer's first message."

Jack read the message, and his face started to fold with confusion. "The hell is this, Jones?"

"What I think it is," Ken adjusted his glasses for effect. "I think Sam is being blackmailed."

Jack scratched his head, but nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I mean blackmail's the only way she'd fuck a loser like you, Jones!" Jack chuckled a bit at his joke, and then pushed Sam off his dick by the forehead. "So, you can't say no, eh? Well, I hope you liked it so far, Sam, 'cause you're not even halfway done. I'm gonna get my boys over here. They all deserve a turn." Jack gave her a smug grin, but Sam just glared in defiance.

"Go to hell." She muttered, despite still nearly crying.

"Hah!" Jack laughed. "That's fine, but you stick around while I bring my crew over here." Jack pulled his pants back on and walked out the door, kicking Sam to the ground on his way out.

Ken, however decided that with Jack gone, it was high time to finish himself off. But first things first was to test something he'd noticed when Jack was having his way with her. Standing over her confidently, Ken decided to try giving a command. "Alright, Sam . . . roll over!"

Like the bitch that she was, Sam rolled her naked body on the floor just as she was told. By now, Sam knew what Ken had figured out, and she could feel nothing but terror, as she shook with a horrible paralyzing fear. Ken, on the other hand, just smiled like he'd discovered a hidden secret.

"On your hands and knees!" Ken shouted with growing authority. Sam promptly got up on her hands and knees, just as ordered, and froze there, unable to move another inch. "Start masturbating!" Sam quickly did as she was told. Still in the hands and knees position, Sam used one free hand and started rubbing at her crotch, and fingering her pussy, blushing madly as she did so. "Now, stop!" She froze like a statue, unable to do anything but shake with the terror. She was little more than a slave, or a puppet at this point, and she knew it. Ken, on the other hand, smiled wickedly, drunk on his newfound power.

Ken chuckled to himself, trying his best to hold back his laughter. "This is more than just blackmail, isn't it? This feels more like some kind of hypnosis." Sam's face went pale, and Ken knew he had hit the mark. "Alright then. From now on, if I ever tell you to do anything, you will do it, you got that? Nod if you do." Sam was tearing up by now, but she nodded, solemnly.

"Great!" Ken grinned. "Then, for now, open your mouth, and stick out your tongue."

Ken, still pantsless from earlier approached Sam with his dick quickly hardening, not so much from the mere sight before him, but from his newfound sense of power. That was the really sexual thing. Grabbing Sam by the back of the head, Ken forced himself into her as far as he would go, grinning wildly as he did. Sam, however, gagged as Ken's rock hard 7 incher made its way to the back of her throat, but perhaps even worse than that was the feeling of his unshaved pubes. Her extended tongue was picking up loose hairs from his ballsack while his thrusts sent his pelvic pubes straight up into her nose. It was like a hell, and it was all Sam could do to resist vomiting right there. Closing her eyes with concentration, Sam tried to resist throwing up, as Ken thrust himself down her throat over and over again. It almost seemed like too much to bear, until . . .

"Holy shit! Jack was right guys, she is in here!" There, in the doorway stood a crowd of young men, way too many to count, all horny, and all ready and willing to do whatever they wished with Sam's body. Charging forth with bursting sexual energy, this new crowd of men pushed and shoved Ken out of Sam's mouth, and back to the floor, his jizz already shooting as he fell.

Now, in this situation, you might expect a mob of horny teenage boys like this to rush in and start violating Sam as fast as possible, and while it was first come first serve, the slower ones formed a line behind the winners to wait their turns. Still, before Sam could even do anything, her mouth was quickly stuffed with another thick cock.

"Yeah! Suck on this, bitch!"

"I get her ass!"

Not before I do!"

"What about her pussy? I want that one!"

"Take it! A slut like this probably has AIDS or some shit."

"Hah! That's right. Good call!"

As the young men reveled in all the things they were going to do to their new sex slave, a couple more crowded around her, deciding to fuck her as groups rather than one by one. Still sucking the first guy off, Sam found her ass being violated again before too long, but that wasn't all. Soon, she had penises fucking her every nook and cranny. She had dicks under her arms, and rubbing against her breasts. One guy told her to give him a handjob, so naturally, she was doing that, too. There was even a cock or two fucking her hair for God's sake. Sam's body was nothing more than a sex toy, as every area on her even slightly fuckable was being occupied. All except her vagina, oddly enough, but that too would be filled before long. As more guys than she could count fucked her body with abandon, one person knelt down toward her rear and rolled his hand into a fist.

"Get ready, slut!"

And with that being her only warning, the guy plunged his fist elbow deep into her only recently deflowered vagina full force. That was it, Sam's breaking point. She'd been holding back until now, but between her total loss of control over her own self, her hair being pulled tight as men pushed their way through it, and the intense pain radiating through her whole rear end, Sam couldn't take anymore. Feeling like she was literally being torn in two, Sam started to sob. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a flood, and her nose started to stuff up, but even if this rapist mob could hear her muffled, moaning sobs, they wouldn't have stopped fucking her with the same violence they'd been doing. As far as they were concerned, Sam right now was less than human. All she was right now was their shared personal fuck toy, and she would be until every last man was satisfied. In fact, all she got in response to her shaking and sobbing was a hard slap across the face, and a demand.

"Watch the teeth, whore!" Naturally, Sam had no choice but to oblige.

It seemed there was no soon end in sight, but after five minutes or so, Sam felt hot liquid shoot through her bowels. Finally, the first one came.

"Whoo!" The guy plopped himself out of her, leaving her sphincter a sputtering gape. "Her ass is free, guys! Next one up?"

It was before she even knew it that another guy, thicker and longer than the last took his place. By now her lower body was becoming numb to the pain, but the men weren't about to let that stay the case.. While the new assfucker brought sharp pains back through her anus, the guy fisting her vagina decided to take it one step further.

"Looks like you're all warmed up. Time to give you something more!" Forcefully shoving his free hand into her, he locked his two fists together and started thrusting in and out with a slow, methodical rhythm. All the while, more and more people started to cum all over her, only to be quickly replaced with men eagerly waiting their turns and ready to be pleasured. Sam could hardly notice anything but the pain at her vagina, though. In and out, the fisting never stopped, it just got faster. Sam was being literally ravaged as finally, her vaginal walls actually started to rip under the pressure.

"Hey, check it out, guys! She's bleeding!" The man remarked as blood dripped onto his arm. "You think I overdid it, or do ya think it's just that time?"

Oh, hell no! A Period joke? I thought I was over shit like that in high school . . . well, I think that's as good a sign as any to start wrapping things up.

"Alright, guys, get ready! I'm about to shoot my load down this slut's throat!" With a grunt, and a powerful thrust, the man pushed his dick to the back of Sam's throat, and coated her insides with a thick load of jizz. Sam gagged, both on the hard cock hitting the back of her throat, and the thick sticky liquid shooting out of it. Trying to swallow it down, Sam caught a glimpse of the line. As the man using her mouth, pulled out to make room for the next in line, Sam saw she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. The line was massive, easily leading out into the hall, and it was still getting bigger with every passerby. Like I said, she only caught a glimpse. Not a second passed before Sam's mouth was occupied again.

Two hours passed. Two entire hours passed before the men had finally begun to leave, and by then, Sam was a broken mess. Her body was just slumped on the floor, unable to support herself. Her legs were pulled apart, and her head was tilted to the side, but still, she just kinda lied there staring blankly at the wall. Even if she wanted to move, she probably couldn't anymore. Not for a while anyway.

She had no idea how many times they came inside her, or how many people for that matter. Hell, even if she cared to keep track, toward the end it became a game to stretch open her vagina and try to shoot their load inside, like target practice.

"Man, that was great! I must've cum three times!"

"You're tellin' me. I never knew she was such a whore."

"Yeah, seriously! How about how she started begging for more toward the end there?"

Their conversation faded as they walked away, but we all got the idea. Sam didn't give a shit, though. She didn't give a shit about anything right now. She still just lied there, unmoving, her eyes glued to that same blank piece of wall. She was covered in semen from head to toe, and dripping with it from every hole, but she didn't care.

"Well, well. You kept at it for two hours? I'd say I'm impressed if you had any control over yourself." The voice belonged to Ken Jones, but Sam didn't even avert her gaze to look at him. "Wow, they really broke you, huh? Poor baby." Ken taunted. Still, he got no response. Sam was practically dead at this point. Still, with a knot in his stomach, Ken spoke again. "Hey, Sam . . . why don't you piss yourself?"

As soon as the order left his lips, Sam did just that. Without moving even an inch, she started to leak piss all over. Deep yellow liquid spread around her thighs, shooting out full force from her vulva until there was nothing more to let out.

"Hah! Look at it all go! You've been holding it in, I'd bet." No response. "Heh! Alright, then, Sam, you can take your cell phone and go home after you lick the floor clean of the mess you made."

**To be Continued**

**Well, there you have it. Complete and utter domination. Maybe this chapter was too dark or painful, and I kinda feel like I wrote myself into a corner going all out like this on my first real chapter. Like, how do I top this? Now don't take that to mean I'm not gonna write anymore of this story, because I am dedicated to it, at least for now, but maybe I should have cut this story off at around the halfway mark? I dunno, but hey, even if gang rape isn't your thing, don't worry. Not all of my stuff's gonna be like this. And if OCs aren't your thing either, not to worry. I hate them, too, and I'll never focus this much on OCs again. It just happened from the nature of the chapter. So, that's that. Long author's note, I know, but we're done here for today. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Carly 1

Hey, what's up, bitches? It's RayLedgend here. I'm talkin' about dat iHave the Power. Lol, seriously, sorry for keeping you waiting, I know it's been a while, but I'm back again, and ready to jump right in to iHave the Power chapter 3! So, where does our tale begin today? Well, let's see. Today, the story's gonna begin in Carly's apartment.

It was a typical Thursday evening, and Freddie had just come over to talk to Carly, a serious look on his face. Concerned as he sat on the couch next to Carly, Freddie jumped right in. "So, did you talk to Sam?"

"Mhm."

"And? How was she?" Freddie was desperate to get any info. After what happened . . . well, everyone's been concerned.

"Not good. I mean, she seems fine when you talk to her, but she doesn't even remember what happened to her. Her therapist says she's probably repressing."

"Well, yeah. What else could it be? It's not like you could fake all those cell phone videos." Freddie made a 'tch' noise and grumbled. "I guess it's for the best she forgets though. I mean, if that happened to me, I wouldn't want to remember."

"Yeah, well that's not all. Ever since that day, she's been phobic of men, too. She can't even come into school because of it."

Freddie was shocked, speechless for a second or two. "So, that's what it is. Fucking animals. How could they do that to her? I mean, do you know how many just stood there and laughed? It must've been hell."

"Mm . . ." Carly barely responded. There was a bit of silence after that, but the silent atmosphere was soon shattered by Carly's PearPhone vibrating. The screen lit up and read: 'Incoming Text.'

Carly nonchalantly slid open the lock, but was horrified and disgusted with what she saw. There on screen was a text, and a pretty long one, by text standards. It read: "Tomorrow, you will expose yourself to the entire school, and let them fuck you." Now, Carly wanted to quit reading there, but for some reason, she was compelled to keep going. "Not only that," it continued, "but throughout the day tomorrow, you'll get hornier and hornier until you just can't take it. When it reaches the breaking point, that's when you'll bear it all. Afterwords, you'll become a slave to your lust. You'll willingly do anything to cum."

"Asshole." She grumbled, turning off her phone. "At a time like this?"

"What was it?" Freddie asked.

"Some prank. I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm." Freddie nodded. "Well, the pep rally's tomorrow. You ready for your speech?"

"No! How do they expect me to be peppy at a time like this? Besides, why in the world would they pick me?"

"Well, I think you were a great choice, Carly, but the timing was pretty bad."

"Yeah, well speaking of the speech, I should go practice it. You want to give me some feedback?"

"Sure. Right behind you."

So, they went up to Carly's room and shit, and practiced the speech and whatnot. Honestly, who the hell cares? The important thing is what happened the next morning. At first, nothing seemed strange. Carly felt a little horny, but passed it off as a morning thing. That aside, she woke up and showered like normal. The strange things started happening when she was getting dressed. On top, she wore only a tight white shirt that hugged at all of her curves. On the bottom, a short skirt, a pair of socks and shoes . . . and that's it. No underwear at all. With no bra, her nipples could easily poke through her shirt, and without any panties on . . . well, you get the picture. She tried to move herself back to the dresser to get some underwear, but that's when things got scary. She couldn't go back, her body wouldn't let her.

"W-what's going on?" Carly said, panicking. "Why isn't . . . why can't I-" Now Carly was in full on panic mode. Heading for the door, she was completely out of control of her actions.

By the time she made it to school, Carly started feeling damp at her crotch. Over time she'd been getting hornier and now she was starting to feel it, big time. All Carly could think about was sex. Visualizing it constantly, she could just about climax from the imagination alone. By lunch, she was practically tingling all over. Her crotch felt hot, and by now, she could feel the juices running down her legs. She blushed as people smelled the air, catching whiffs of her scent in the air. Dammit, she just wanted to rub one out. Even a minute would do, anything for some release! But, no. Not here, not in public like this.

Still more class periods came and went. Carly was, by now, shaking from the feeling, her face painted with a constant blush. Her erect nipples were now poking through her shirt, and she was strating to get stares from classmates, and even some of the teachers. Carly had no idea what was happening to her. I mean, horny is one thing, but this was just not normal. Then, it hit her. "The phone!" She realized. "It was that text! But, wait, if it was that text . . ." Carly realized what this meant. "Oh, no." Carly shook with terror. "Oh, please no."

Everything reached its fever pitch come time for the pep rally. Carly stood in front of the whole school, the eyes of all her teachers and classmates on her from the bleachers. There, in the middle of the gym, she was, getting hornier, wetter, losing control.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "H-hello, Ridgeway High!" She closed her eyes, mere inches from the point of orgasm. Just a little push was all she needed. 'Maybe I should just expose myself,' she thought. 'Then, maybe someone will . . .' She started fantasizing, then stopped herself. 'No! I'm not like that! I have to hold on.' Holding on was getting increasingly difficult as her body begged for release. By now, she'd do just about anything for orgasm.

"I hope everyone's r-ready . . ." That was it! It was all she could take. Letting lust finally take her over, Carly grabbed at the sides of her skirt, shaking slightly and blushing cherry red. Eyes closed tight, she pulled up her skirt, giving everyone, friends, classmates and teachers an eyeful of her young virgin pussy. Her legs bowed out slightly, and time practically stood still as so many people were given a free look at her.

Pure silence. For a minute no one knew what to do, but then there was pure chaos. Teachers and students talked over each other. Teachers panicked at the thought of another sex related news story at the school, so soon after what happened with Sam. Of course, that didn't stop Carly, as she let her skirt fall into place, only to pull off her shirt, exposing her plump, erect breasts. The female students shook their heads in judging disgust, while the guys started cheering her on, begging for the skirt to come off too.

Then, out of nowhere, one of the teachers got up, and charged down the bleachers to put a stop to it all, but before he made much progress at all, there was a cry in that direction. "Stop him! Pin him down!" Just like that, a crowd of horny teenaged boys sprung up, and pinned him down. Soon after, more teachers got up, following the first one's example, but they were far outnumbered. The teachers held no authority here as each one that got up was quickly grabbed, pinned down, and unable to move.

"Cease! Desist!" One of the pinned teachers demanded. "Unhand me at once, you hooligans! I'll have you know I'm the principal. I could give you all detention!" When he said that, most of the boys laughed at him. Then they started punching him in the face, and stomping on his balls. Then the principal started crying. Tears in his eyes, he shouted "I'm sorry! I won't give you detention!" But they all beat him up some more.

Across the way, we see that it wasn't just teachers that had gotten up. Some of the more 'goody two-shoes' students had gotten up to try to quell the situation, but like the teachers before them, they too were grabbed and stopped, one of them being Freddie Benson.

"Carly, stop!" Freddie shouted, trying to get through to her, but no luck. Nearly crying from the humiliation by now, Carly started rubbing her breasts seductively against her own will.

"Heh, look at this kid." One of the boys who grabbed Freddie chuckled. "Thinks he's some hero, but look at him. He's stiff as hell!" There was indeed a raging boner in Freddie's pants, and most of his captors just laughed at him. Freddie just blushed, and turned away in defiance. "Ha! Kim, Meg, why don't you please this kid while I go give the iCarly bitch a fuck!"

And then, suddenly, he got up, and approached Carly with a soulless grin. "So, you want to get fucked, eh bitch?"

Carly didn't say anything, but nodded at his question, shaking as she did, tears by now flowing from her eyes.

"Ha ha! Oh, man, what a slut! Well, fine then. Let's get you warmed up!"

Just like that, the man leaned in and sucked on Carly's bare, erect nipple, making her back arch back, which pushed her hips out closer. Taking the opportunity, he reached down, and took hold of her pussy with the cloth of her skirt, and with all the sexual buildup, that stimulation was more than enough to push her over the edge. Her thighs tensed, her eyes shut tight, her entire mind went blank for a second as her body reacted in an instant. She came hard and fast, drenching the fabric of her skirt with a flowing release of vaginal fluid, literally squirting from her sexually craged pussy. It was like heaven. Pure unbridled bliss, Carly's mouth hung open from the power and satisfaction of her release.

The boy laughed hard at her body's reaction, his forehead in his palm. "Gahahaha! Oh man, seriously? I barely touch you, and piss yourself in pleasure? I've never even seen someone cum like that." Carly just blushed some more, pussy still throbbing in orgasm in his hand. Panting from the overwhelming pleasure, she could do nothing. "Heh, well since this skirt is soaked through, I guess we should take it OFF!" He put force behind the word as he yanked off her skirt, tearing the fabric, as he ripped it from her body.

That was it, the only substantial piece of clothing she had left was gone. Unclothed, Carly was on full display for all eyes to see. "Heh!" The boy chuckled as he pulled off his pants. "Hey, someone takin' video of this?" He pushed Carly to a hands and knees position, and positioned his rod hard dick at her opening. "Someone'll pay for this shit. We could call it 'iCarly bitch gets FUCKED!'" Again, he put power behind the word, as he thrust hard into Carly's vaginal opening, but as he started thrusting in, he noticed she was bleeding, surprising everyone. "Holy fuck! A virgin! Man, sluttiest one o' those I ever saw, but man, that's hot as hell!"

Meanwhile, Freddie was being held in position, his pants around his ankles. All he could do was watch, as the two girls started jerking him off. He felt like shit, watching Carly get violated like that. There was no way she wanted this. Something was wrong here, and yet, she looked like she was enjoying it. Very much so, actually.

Carly moaned and reeled her head back in pleasure as her partner pushed in and out of her. The boy was stimulating her more than she'd ever thought possible. Already, she was feeling ready to cum again. And yet a voice inside her was screaming 'No!' 'This isn't right,' it told her. 'You don't even know this guy's name!' Inside she still wanted nothing more than to stop, but her body was not in her control. She was like a puppet, as against her will, she pumped her own hips over the boy's dick as best she could. Smiling with pleasure and crying with fear and disappointment all at once, Carly came again, leaking more fluid every time the boy thrust into contact with her vagina.

Then the guy pulled out, his still hard cock now dripping with vaginal juices. Carly turned her head with confusion, but the guy soon spoke again. "Don't worry, I aint done with you yet." He pushed her to the ground, and rolled her so she was laying on her back. "I just wanted to fuck you this way!" Plunging his cock back into her gaping vagina, the guy put his hands on Carly's shoulders, dominating her. She was in pain. She hated this, and yet she couldn't even beg the man to stop. Not that it'd do any good at this point. By now, the guy was too consumed with pleasure as he thrust in and out of her with abandon.

Meanwhile, Freddie was being brought closer and closer to ejaculation. Could he help it? I mean, 2 girls jacking him off . . . plenty of guys would practically kill just for the pleasure. Not only that, but let's be frank. He'd always wanted to see Carly like this. He tried closing his eyes, but he just kept imagining her. It was no use. Feeling that all too familiar sensation, Freddie shot his load. And when I say shoot, I mean it, as it flew down the bleachers and towards the gym floor.

It hit her. Next thing she knew, Carly's forehead was plastered by a hot load of semen. She couldn't see the liquid, but Carly was sure what it was. She shot her gaze in the direction of the bleachers, but was shocked at what she saw. Everyone had started laughing by now, except one person. Freddie was there, pants down, and penis ejaculating, his eyes closed. Feddie was the last person she expected. After how he reacted to Sam, she thought she could at least trust him not to do something like this, but no. She started crying, as she lost all control. Her mind just blanked out.

"Get ready!" The boy who was fucking her called out. "I'm about to cum, too!" Thrusting in hard and deep, he shot his load directly into her womb. The semen of a man she didn't even know the name of filled her so completely, that it started leaking. Carly just layed there limp, as the guy pulled out and stood up confidently. He walked over, and grabbed at her arm, pulled it to her pussy, and put her fingers in. "you feel that in there, bitch? It's my fuckin' cum! Here, why don't you give it a taste!" He pulled her fingers out, and shoved them in her mouth. Carly just cried more. She felt like garbage. She still couldn't even get up.

"Whew," the guy said as he turned to the bleachers. "Alright, guys! I think this bitch can still take some more, so why don't you all come down here!" The crowd of guys cheered as they all raced to be the next one to get a turn.

**To be Continued**

**Hi, people. So, I know I kept you all waiting. Really sorry for that. If you want to hear the story, it's pretty much this. You see, after writing and uploading chapter 2, I already had chapter 3 conceptually done. I was pretty excited to work on it too, but the problem was I just couldn't get it to work. I sat down tens of times, but I always hated what I came up with. I still knew what I wanted to do, but I was really having trouble with it. Eventually, I lost my drive, and it just became one of those stories I'd "get back to someday." If it were any other story, I'd have probably cancelled it outright, but I really do like this story, and my fans do to, so I kept trying to make it work, but never with any success. It wasn't until recently that I decided to scrap the idea all together, and do a new chapter 3 from scratch. That's what this is. I don't think it's as good as chapter 2 was, but it's alright I suppose. I wanna know what you think, though. Tell me what you thought of the story in the reviews if you'd be so kind. Like it or hate it, tell me why, 'cause otherwise how do I know if what I'm doing's any good? Well, anyway, with that big ass rant done, I guess I'll see you next fanfiction.**


	4. Carly 2

Days have passed since the incident at the pep rally, but Carly had entirely forgotten what went on. Spencer was in the habit of wiping his victims' memories after they had finished following his commands, you see. There were a variety of reasons why he did so, not the least of which being the fact that there was something much more . . . satisfying about people not knowing what was going on as they fell under his control. That panic, as conscious control of their own bodies was robbed from them for the first time was something that couldn't be matched. There was also, of course, the fact that he felt he should cover his tracks as best he could, in case anyone got suspicious of him, but he rarely thought about that possibility, at least not lately. He was on top of the world! With that device, whatever it was, he had such power it was intoxicating. And it was now, on this Saturday that he decided to use it again, addressing a command to Carly, his sister.

Mere seconds after he sent the message, Spencer heard the sound of running water in the bathroom stop abruptly. Success! Steam flowed out from the bathroom, as Carly emerged stark naked into the TV room, her body shaking, and her eyes showing fear as she walked slowly out of the bathroom and into the apartment proper. Spencer grinned a soulless grin as he watched Carly, terrified as she came toward him. Water poured from her skin and hair, leaving a trail as she inched ever closer. Panic! Pure horror! Carly felt nothing but fear as her body was hijacked.

This was wrong. Everything in her told her this was wrong, but as has happened so many times already, Carly couldn't stop. She moved, as if possessed, and turned to see Spencer, watching her, but doing nothing. Why wasn't he doing anything? She needed help! Couldn't he tell something was wrong? It was no good. Spencer's face, the face she so trusted was now in a wicked smile, as his eyes scanned her naked form. She was scared, terrified! There was nothing she could do! "Don't look!" She wanted to scream, but no luck. She couldn't do a thing as her naked body pressed on toward him, her uncovered form on full display. Carly could do nothing but blush like mad.

Soon, she was there, mere inches from her brother. Warning bells sounded in her mind, as she lowered herself to her knees, and shakily pulled down his pants with no hesitation. Soon, they were off, and his 8 inch member was there sticking out in her face. Carly started tearing up. How could her own brother see her like this? He wasn't just ok with it, he was enjoying this!

As soon as his pants were off, Spencer quickly, though nonchalantly, sat down on a kitchen chair, as if this were routine. Then, he spread his legs slightly to allow the now sobbing Carly to crawl in closer to his rod hard manhood. Naturally, she did just that, and opened her mouth to inhale the entire thing.

This was the worst! Carly was nearly gagging as her lips closed around her brother's penis. Her heart shattered from despair, as against her will, she bobbed her head up and down over his shaft in a steady rhythm. Licking every inch of the thing as her mouth surrounded it, every bit of her screamed that this wasn't right. She hoped she was dreaming some horrible nightmare, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew she was awake, and that this was her horrible reality.

Spencer chuckled as Carly kept going, sucking on his manhood as if it were her lifeblood, despite everything in her eyes saying no. It felt great! Everyone around him, everyone he knew was absolutely his! Sex . . . money . . . sex . . . anything! He had it all! His dick throbbed from the flexing of his complete power, and domination, which had become a sexual pleasure in and of itself. With complete control, he grabbed Carly's hair, still sopping wet and pulled on it hard. She didn't flinch. She still dutifully kept up her orders, as Spencer pulled back her forehead to get a better look at her eyes. Only then did it really strike him. This was the same Carly he'd spent his childhood with. His sister, now something of a daughter to him. To see her now sucking him off, really drove home his sense of power! Chuckling some more, he called out "Carly! How about you stop for a second?"

Immediately, she stopped, and removed her mouth from his still pulsing member. Then, as Carly waited there like a dog awaiting its next orders, Spencer got to the floor, on his hands and knees as well, putting his ass in his sister's face. "Why don't you try licking my ass? And masturbate while you do it!"

Unthinking and dejected, Carly did just as Spencer said. As he pulled apart his cheeks, Carly put her face in and started licking around like a dog. It stunk like shit, but she kept going, fighting back a strong gag reflex, and trying not to completely break down. And as she started pleasuring her brother anally, Carly reached one of her arms under her body to her vagina, crying more as she did. She started fingering herself, with her forefinger and middle finger together, pleasuring herself in a steady quick and rhythm. She felt humiliated in this position, licking her brother's asshole like some kind of pervert's fuck toy . . . and really, right now, that's all she really was.

Spencer laughed again, this time in a high pitched almost squeaky tone that sounded like a mix between laughter and tears. "Hahaha! Oh, shit Carly! You actually did it!" Carly solemnly closed her eyes, forcing more tears to drip down. "Ah, but don't worry. When we're done here I'll be sure to erase your memories so we can do this every day from now on." Carly didn't know she could feel any lower, but that last remark just stabbed her through the heart. She would never be free.

"Anyway, enough of this!" Spencer got up from the ground. "Carly, how about you walk me to your bed and let me fuck you there!" Carly got right up and walked toward the stairs in seconds. Spencer followed behind and chuckled as he spoke again. "Say, why don't you try masturbating as you go?"

Carly did it. Walking in an awkward, almost bowlegged kind of stance, Carly started fingering herself and rubbing her clit as she walked through the apartment and up the stairs. She could barely keep moving as she masturbated, two handed, as her arms obstructed the movement of her legs. Though she stumbled over her steps on the staircase, she never let up. Ascending the staircase in this humiliating and obstructing pose took over twice as long as usual, but she made it up, as Spencer laughed to himself the entire way.

Finally, they got to Carly's bedroom. The pink walls and bed sheets gave off a childlike feel that made what was about to happen feel all the more taboo. "Alright, Carly." Spencer spoke. "Lay down on the bed, and spread your legs." Like a drone, Carly lied on the bed just like that, legs spread wide for her brother. And within seconds, Spencer moved to the side of the bed where Carly's vagina was facing, and stood there, looking down on her bare naked form. Quickly grabbing Carly by the hips, he pulled her roughly onto him, penetrating her as he did.

Deep inside his sister now, Spencer pumped his hips roughly and wildly in and out, squeezing Carly's breasts as he did. In and out he thrust, and sadly for Carly, she could heel it sending her pleasure through the roof. As she was violated, and roughly fucked by her brother, she could nonetheless feel the pleasure build up higher and higher toward a meteoric climax. Quick low moans of resistance escaped her lips as she tried desperately to hold back. Her eyes closed tight, and her teeth clenched, and yet she could still do nothing to get away.

Spencer thrust in harder and faster now, causing another high pitched moan to pass Carly's lips. With a fast rhythm, Spencer pushed himself in and out like a piston. Carly's pleasure was well passed its limit now, she was overflowing with pleasance. Her climax was fast approaching, and try as she might to hold back, it was a losing fight. Within minutes she came hard and fast, squirting vaginal fluid out like a super soaker. A waterfall of vaginal juices soaked everywhere in reach from Spencer's thighs to the bed and its sheets.

"Ha! So you were enjoying it, Carly!" Spencer laughed some more as he increased yet again. By now his hips were like a blur, ravaging Carly's young womanhood. And as his pace increased, Carly could feel his penis tense up even more than before. Swiftly, in climax, he leaned in to kiss Carly, locking his lips with hers, but it wasn't a kiss of love or passion, but a kiss signifying his domination, his complete control over her.

Semen pumped into Carly's womb as Spencer roughly kissed her. And as soon as his orgasm had ceased, he pulled apart from her completely. Saliva trailed from out of her mouth, and semen poured out from her gaping vagina as Carly lied unmoving and broken. Her legs spread, her knees bent, fluid pouring from her holes, she didn't even twitch.

"Ah." Spencer sighed with happiness, and grinned again. "Alright, Carly, I think I'll wipe your memory now. But first, maybe I'll bring Sam over and let the two of you fuck. That's something I've always wanted to see."

**To Be Continued**

**Ok, so this isn't quite what I was originally planning for this one. I had 2 other ideas that I was debating for this chapter, but then I thought up this thing. I came up with the basic idea while half asleep. I guess in some ways it was a dream, so I think that explains the shorter length compared with my other chapters, and the fact that it kind of jumps in quicker without much lead up. How'd you like that by the way? I think it works well for this story, but what do all you think? Also, I'm aware Spencer's out of character. Like extremely so. Y'know, they say power corrupts. I figured it'd make sense for the kind of power he's in control of to essentially transform him to an inhumanly evil piece of shit. I think I could have gone farther with it, but I dunno. Considering the chapter is pretty much comparable to rape, and the fact that he pretty much uses these commands not so much for his own benefit, but more to exert his control and dominance regardless of how it hurts others, I think it was acceptable. Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


	5. Webcast 1

About a month had passed by now and Carly, and more impressively, Sam were finally getting better, mentally that is. As previously established, Sam had a phobia of men after what happened to her, but she was now well enough to stay in the same room as Freddie, and even offered to start doing iCarly episodes again. Although she was a little jittery if Freddie ever got too close, she was coming back to her usual self and rehearsal had gone off swimmingly. Freddie and Carly were glad to have her back, as without Sam there was a bit of a void. Still, back she was, and her return marked the "iCarly Grand Return Party Extravaganza!" This was gonna be big. In fact, it already was big. Even 5 minutes pre-show, the iCarly gang was achieving more hits than they could ever remember, numbering well into the thousands.

"This might just be our most viewed show yet." Freddie marveled, setting up his camera equipment. "3 minutes. You guys ready?"

"I'm fine." Carly smiled. "What about you, Sam?" Carly turned to Sam, but she looked even more confident than Carly.

"Don't you worry about me, Carls." Sam flashed a confident grin. "Mama's got this. Tell us when to go, Fredward."

Freddie shook his head, but smiled. He had to admit he had missed that. "Alright then, places." He picked up the camera and readied the shot, and in trademark style, he called it out. "In five, four, three, two . . ."

"Hey, guys! Over here is the dainty girly girl, your host: Carly!" Sam led things off.

"And over there is your favorite meat lovin' tomboy: the one, the only Sam!" Carly continued without a hitch.

"And together we're. . ." Carly and Sam prepared for it. "iCAR-" Then they were interrupted by the sound of cell phones going off. All three of their ringtones at once.

"I thought we turned those off!" Carly whispered.

"We did, I checked!" Freddie whispered angrily back. "Just roll with it."

"Uhm." Carly blushed. "Well, that's a new way to . . . start . . ." Her voice trailed off as both her and Sam pulled their phones from their pockets.

"Carly, we're live!" Freddie whispered again, himself not realizing that he was pulling out his phone too. It was too late. Within seconds, all three had seen the text, and all three were getting scared, Sam much more so. This was an all too familiar feeling, and her stomach tied itself up in pure dread.

Carly was, however, the first to act. Her head shaking side to side, her eyes closed, her body trembling, she grabbed at the sides of her shirt and slowly pulled up. "Turn off the camera, Freddie! NOW!" Carly's voice went high with terror, to the point where she was all but shrieking, but no good.

"I-Icant!" Freddie yelled. "My hand won't move!" Freddie grunted as he tried to regaing control of his arms to turn the camera off or pull it to the side or something, but he couldn't do a thing.

By now, Sam had also started removing her clothing. Hyperventilating and swearing under her breath as she did, she threw off her sandals, and pulled her shorts down revealing her skinny, well formed legs. Without her pants, her shirt now fell over the upper portion of her panties so that it looked much like a dress that was far too short. Without hesitation, her panties came off too, now putting her ass and crotch, practically on full display, again only covered by a small section of her shirt hanging down. It didn't make a difference. For all intents and purposes, her womanhood was fully on display, as Freddie moved closer and filmed her in all sorts of close up angles.

Carly was not to be outdone. Scared herself, as her attempts to stop herself remained as futile as they had been, her arms moved on their own accord as her bra came undone, leaving her topless for the camera. Her plump girlish breasts were plain to see as they felt the open air, and her skin tight jeans left little to the imagination on the bottom.

Freddie had, of course captured every second of the strip show on camera, again with clever close ups that showed off every inch of Carly's and Sam's uncovered areas. Freddie tried to look away, deeply ashamed of the erection growing at his pants, but of course he couldn't. It didn't stop there. Sam had now dropped onto all fours and crawled to where Carly was standing. Then, shutting her eyes as she did, she grabbed at Carly's jeans and the panties underneath and sensually pulled them both off. Carly's mind was screaming all manner of 'please don't look at me's but it didn't stop her from softly, unwillingly moaning in delight. She blushed deeply as she did, and even more so as she stepped out of her pants which had now been pulled to her ankles. Now Carly was fully naked, nothing unseen. Now crying, Carly bent over, sending her ass out and her tits dangling and jiggling. And in her bent over position, she grabbed at Sam's shirt. Sam bent her knees in so she was sitting on her calves, and now that she wasn't supporting her weight by her arms, she lifted them, like a baby, so Carly could pull off her shirt. Sam's last remaining article of clothing left was her bra, but nix that too as she stood up from the ground and unhooked it in seconds.

Now the two teens, the two best friend who had known each other since kindergarten were fully uncovered before each other's eyes. Tears in their eyes, their mouths nonetheless pulled themselves into smiles, as if by puppet strings.

"Welcome," Carly spoke to the camera, "to the iCarly Return Party Extravaganza!"

"T-today," Sam continued as she stepped closer and groped Carly's breasts, "Carly and I are going to fuck each other live!"

Carly pulled closer herself, although everything in her body language was clearly screaming 'no.' "So sit back and enjoy, iCarly fans," She wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder so the sides of their breasts were touching.

"And hit that record button." Sam continued, very shakily. "Because you'll want to see this one again-" She quickly kissed Carly, more of a peck than anything, but on the lips. "And again."

There was no turning back now. The last of their resistance was completely shattered in an instant as they pulled each other close and began kissing even more passionately. Open mouth, tongues dancing they pulled apart for split seconds only to force themselves back upon each other even stronger. Moaning into each other's mouths, saliva now started trailing between their lips. Carly soon pulled away and bent her knee, resulting in a strange half kneeling position, where sucked passionately on Sam's nipple. The left one if you're curious. Either way, as she was getting her tit orally pleasured, Sam began grinding her crotch against Carly's bent leg, slowly at first, but rhythmically getting faster.

Pleasure was building now in Sam's body. Her fluids spread over Carly's thigh providing more lubrication for better pleasure still. Sam tried to hold back, but couldn't. Try as she might, she was fast approaching climax from her best friend's body. She didn't want this, she couldn't believe it was happening, but it was. Closing her eyes tightly with shame, she came hard, her body freezing as she did. Then, as she was frozen, her body convulsed like a jolt went through her. Her first orgasm ever and it was seen live across the world. If that doesn't make ya feel empty, I don't know what does. She would have just fainted and fallen backwards if she were in control of herself, but she was long since taken over. Moaning in spite of herself, Sam just reached down and began fondling Carly's pussy.

Carly was feeling pretty violated now. Sam's fingers were exploring her folds and despite how bad she wanted to stop, her hips started thrusting into it for greater penetration. Carly hated how good it made her feel, the emotion was just awful, but she still rocked her hips against Sam's palm. It didn't take long. From the combined feeling of Sam's fondling and her own thrusts, Carly reached climax, just like Sam before her. But what's worse, she squirted as she did. It felt like she pissed herself live on camera, pissed all over her friend. It was humiliating, she blushed a deep shade of red, and started tearing up from it all. Still, her vaginal walls convulsed from orgasm, and when her climax was over, Carly grabbed at Sam's arm and pulled it to her mouth. That's when she started lapping her own juices up from Sam's hand like a dog. She licked between Sam's fingers, pressing them against her tongue, and all the while started masturbating herself as well.

That wasn't all. Soon, the both of them dropped to their hands and knees, and positioned themselves for something new. With Sam in front, Carly crawled behind her and pressed her face against Sam's crotch, still masturbating in her hands and knees position. Carly forced her middle and ring fingers in and out of herself with her left hand, and supported her weight with her right. Tits dangling, vaginal juices leaking, moans escaping from her open mouth, Carly's mind started to go blank as she gave Sam's crotch some long, sweeping licks. And yet, this still wasn't all.

Freddie had by now abandoned his passive role, and began moving forward towards the two person human centipede. Camera still in hand, now in a POV style, he got close enough to Sam so she could pull down his trousers. As she was being orally pleasured herself, you could see her face trying to hold back another orgasm, but despite it, she had gotten Freddie's pants down fairly quick to expose his manhood to the world. There it was, proudly displayed for the camera. His thick, 6 incher was standing straight up, but not for long, as Sam was quick to take it into her own mouth. Sensually, she inhaled his member and started bobbing her head over it. This sent her dangling breasts shaking from her body's movements, as saliva dribbled around the base of Freddie's cock.

Now, the whole trio was being pleasured. Carly by herself, Sam by Carly's tongue, and Freddie by Sam's mouth. They stayed like this for a good couple of minutes, only moving to thrust their hips closer to each other, but something had to give. Sam, the one who had been holding back the hardest was the first of the three to cum, and this made her entire body go weak. As she shook from her release, her legs gave way, and she fell to the side, her mouth hanging open. By this point, you could see a deadness in Sam's eyes, as her body twitched and her open mouth started drooling over the floor. Then Freddie, as if possessed, and let's face it, he kinda was, made his next move. Bending down to his knees, he spread his legs around Sam's neck as if he were going to squat down on to her. Then he rolled Sam's head so it was pointing straight up at him and starting thrusting his cock down into her gaping mouth.

Yet it was Carly, not Sam who Freddie chose to film next. Carly had by now pulled away from Sam, and had assumed a modified sitting position. Her crotch pointed up, she sat on the back edge of her ass, and arched her back forward for support. That's how she sat as she masturbated, quite roughly this time. She was now fisting herself. Slowly, as she forced the hand in, she started crying and gritting her teeth from the pain. Humiliation took over as she pushed in even harder, by the elbow, brute forcing her hand in down to the wrist. She cried out vocally from the stretching, stinging agony. Finally, though, she took it in. Down to the wrist, she had taken in her own balled hand, and this sent her towards another orgasm. She squirted in short bursts every time her arm was pushed in, as if the liquid was being forced out of her.

This was when Freddie switched positions. Pulling out of Sam's mouth now, he walked over to her rear and pulled her ass up to his crotch . . . with camera in hand, mind you. Give the guy a medal. Also, it's not important yet, but keep in mind he accidentally stepped on Sam's phone while walking over.

Anyways, yes. Freddie pulled Sam's hind side up to his still erect cock and positioned his crotch at her ass area. Then, he thrust in, her body offering no resistance to his entry. Slowly at first, Freddie began thrusting deep into Sam's ass. Then, he increased pace, going faster, and faster, and faster still. Sam didn't care. Her eyes were still in this trance-like despair as Freddie ravaged her ass. It didn't take long now. After all he had done, Freddie was close to orgasm already, and this final stimulation was all it took to send him over the edge. Sam felt Freddie's cock harden even more as he shot his load deep into her, and then promptly pulled out, leaving semen flowing from her gaping hole.

After Freddie pulled out, Sam suffered one final humiliation as Carly walked close, and stood over Sam's head, bow legged. Then, with a familiar 'psh' sound, it came out. Carly pissed over the back of Sam's head, now wailing from the shame. Golden liquid sprayed out in all directions, soaking her ears, her hair, her forehead, her shoulders and neck and even Carly's thighs. Over a minute passed before Carly stopped pissing on her friend. Then, she fell to the ground.

Sam was overwhelmed, and felt dead inside. She didn't even move for a moment, but then, her thoughts were interrupted. Carly's and Freddie's phones went off at once, and immediately they grabbed them. Sam looked over and saw her own phone was crushed, couldn't even turn on anymore. Whatever. Didn't matter to her, but then, she heard something that really shocked her.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Carly shrieked loudly, and Sam turned herself to see Carly desperately trying to cover her naked body with her arms. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

Sam sat up and looked confused. 'The fuck's going on now?' she thought.

"Never mind that!" Freddie yelled. "The camera's rolling!" He ran to the computer set up. "Oh, shit! We're live!"

"WHAT?!" Carly yelled, darting away from the camera's sight. "Turn it off! NOW!"

"I'm trying!" Freddie's hand shook so much, he could barely work the camera.

"Try harder!"

"I am!" He clicked the off switch as he said this. "Ok, got it!"

Carly breathed a light sigh of relief, but blushed again when she looked and saw Sam and Freddie were still naked. "Now get out!" OUT!" Carly still tried to cover herself as best she could with her hands.

"I still need my clothes too!" Freddie yelled.

"I said OUT!" Carly screamed back.

"Fine!" Freddie grabbed for some pants at least, and bolted out the door, with Sam following more slowly.

'Do they even remember what just happened?' Sam wondered. She looked over at Freddie, still visibly shaken and panting from the experience. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Freddie?"

"WHAT?" He yelled back with anger and pent up stress.

She ignored the tone and just asked him straight out. "Do you remember what happened in there?"

"No, I don't!" He said with the same angry tone. "All I remember is starting the show and then this!" He grabbed his head. "Fuck, what is going on?"

'Well, that settles it!' Sam realized. 'But why didn't I forget?'

So, Sam went home and ruminated for a bit. She realized it had to be the phones. It was after they got those texts that everything started, after all. When her phone broke, she couldn't get another text, and . . . well it all fell into place.

But, the longer she thought about it, the more depressed she felt. It was only a few days later that she left the house to clear her head, but she just somberly paced down the street, head down. It just made her feel empty, imagining who saw that. Ex boyfriends? Classmates? Goddamned children? It was just the worst. Plus, who'd believe a story like that? Mind control text messages? She'd be thrown into an asylum!

"Hard times lately?" Sam jumped. The voice came from behind her and she turned around as fast as she could. It was just some old guy. Kind of a mysterious look to him, but overall unimpressive.

"And what's it to you, bud?" She said, getting angry.

"Hey, no need to be hostile." He put up his hands jovially. "I know what's been happening lately."

"You don't know shit." Sam turned away.

"Oh no? I know how those text messages have been manipulating you. Making you do horrible things, we'll say."

Sam turned right back around. "How then?" She demanded. "Why is this happening?"

The old man grinned. "It's this!" He pulled out a mind control phone.

"What is that?" Sam demanded again.

"It's a device I created! With this, you can control people. If you send them a text, they'll do whatever it says!" His eyes glowed with a sinister light.

"Bastard!" Sam rolled her hand into a fist. "Why have you been doing this to me!?"

"Oh, it wasn't me." The man stepped back.

"Then who?" She cracked her knuckles.

"Well, I can't tell you it was, but I've already given these to someone you know. That's all I can tell you."

Surprisingly, she believed every word. "Freddie." She muttered. "That's why he made it happen during the webshow! That fucked up little-" Then, she stopped, realizing something. "Why did you tell me this?"

"Well, you see," the old man grinned again, "I've decided to give you one of these devices as well." He held out the device and Sam greedily grabbed it. She held it tight, examining it as best she could. "So, then," the man stated, "What do you plan to do with that device now?"

Sam only needed one word. With menacing anger, she whispered "Revenge!"

**To Be Continued**

**Hey all. Been keeping you waiting? Yes, well sorry. I know I work slow, but I hope I make up for it with quality! So, let me just say, I'm not out of ideas, nor do I plan to quit! I've got another 3 good ideas for new chapters, and I could easily do more. Of course, the problem is I work slow. I wait for the writing itch to come on before I scratch it, so to speak, but enough of that jibber jabber. I finally got this done, and the next chapter of another popular story that might be titled iDare You is also fully finished, in my notebook. I'll probably get around to copying it into the computer over the next couple of months . . . So, anyway, tell me what you think of this baby! It's your reviews that give me more motivation to write than anything else! And with that rambling Author Note done, I'll see you next fanfiction!**


End file.
